


Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream (Smut Edition)

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake has averygood dream.Takes place in Volume 5, between Chapters 10 and 13. (My BMBLB fic index)(Non-explicit version ishere.)





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream (Smut Edition)

Deep in the forest, with shafts of sunlight highlighting trees of primordial girth, Blake waited. Wriggled her toes in her tabi boots, shrugged her shoulders to make sure Gambol Shroud was hanging properly. Looked down at her tightly fitting clothes, black with a repeating pattern of purple flowers. Adjusted her shirt to show a peek of cleavage. She was ready.

  
Stomping through the trees came Yang, Ember Celica ready. She seemed taller than normal, and was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting trousers. She smiled at Blake and waved, bouncing with joy.

  
Blake blushed and averted her eyes, looking at the sand of the beach. Played with the ties of her bikini, nervously weaving them together. Listened to the waves come rolling in, as Yang came closer.

  
Yang reached out and raised her chin. Blake's eyes were swept across Yang's body, taking in her orange and yellow bikini. Everything that wasn't covered by it. Everything that was covered, but was achingly on display nevertheless. She blushed furiously, meeting Yang's violet eyes. Forced her hands to stay still, instead of pulling the ties on her bikini and letting it fall off.

  
Cupping Blake's face between her hands, Yang leaned close.

  
Closing her ears to the bustle of the train station, Blake put her hands on Yang's lapels, and dragged her into a desperate kiss. Felt Yang grab her around the waist and pull her close, long dress swirling.

  
Their lips parted, and they put their foreheads together, listening to the crickets. Fireflies danced in the edges of their vision.

  
Yang pulled back, straightened Blake's lapels. Reached down to the hem of her sundress, started pulling it up, and stopped after an inch. She grinned at Blake. "Before I take this off, could you settle on scene and costuming? I mean, I like undressing for you, but I also want to get to the next part."

  
"Oh." Blake looked down at herself. Blinked a few times before arriving in a purple sundress with sunflower patterns on it. Looked around at the little forest glade they were in, lit by starlight and fireflies. Smiled at Yang, in a yellow sundress decorated with twisting violets. "Is this all right?"

  
Smiling, Yang shrugged. "It's your head, Blake."

  
Blake reached out and took Yang's hand. "Can we just sit for a minute?" She pulled Yang towards a large stump, and they sat in silence, holding hands. Watched the fireflies flicker, and the stars twinkle.

  
"I miss you." They said the words at the same time.

  
Blake sighed, squeezed Yang's hand. "I didn't want to leave. But I had to."

  
"Did you?"

  
"I was scared. I thought I was doing the right thing."

  
"But did you tell Yang that?"

  
Blake closed her eyes. "No. I didn't. And talking with everyone - Sun, my parents, Ilia - I know I hurt you." She opened her eyes, looked into Yang's.

  
"But apologizing to me won't help. I'm just the Yang inside your head."

  
"I know. But I'm coming to help. We're going to take the White Fang away from Adam."

  
Yang put her only arm around Blake's waist, pulling her close. "And then what?"

  
"I'm finding you. Wherever you are. And hoping we can be together again."

  
"Where will you start?"

  
Blake leaned her head against Yang's shoulder. "Patch, I guess. You might still be there."

  
"Do you really think so?"

  
"Not a chance. You'll have gone _somewhere_. I'll ask your dad, and then follow along."

  
"Do you think that'll work?"

  
"I'll just stop everyone I see and ask them if they've seen a gorgeous blonde on a fast motorcycle. That'll work."

  
Yang laughed, reached up to pet Blake's hair. "Trying to get a harem of mes?" Another Yang sat on Blake's other side, took her hand. "What would you even do with more than one Yang? You can only kiss one of me at a time."

  
Blake blushed, turning between the Yangs. "I love you."

  
"I know-." Said one.

  
"-Just be sure to tell me that." Finished the other.

  
They leaned in, kissing her cheeks.

  
"I think she likes that."

  
"It is her dream. She ought to."

  
"But there are just-"

  
"-too many clothes."

  
Left Yang bounded up into the midst of the glade, fireflies drifting around her. She spun in a circle, dress flaring out, testing the grass with her bare feet.

  
Right Yang stood up, holding Blake's hand in hers. "The grass will be softer."

  
"Yeah, have you ever made out lying on a stump?" Other Yang snorted. "Ruins your back." She held up her hand, and a firefly landed on it. It pulsed with light, illuminating Yang's smile.

  
Blake let herself be pulled to her feet. Took a few quick steps, getting between the Yangs, and pulling them both into a fierce hug. She felt the odd asymmetry of their returned hug, two left arms and two upper halves of a right arm. "I'll find you. I promise." Blake swallowed, trying not to think on promises she'd made before. Promises she'd broken before.

  
"Hey, none of that." Yang reached up her hand, taking hold of the back of Blake's head. "Sweet dreams, Blake. Don't let anyone inside your head if you don't want them there."

  
"But- I did. Once."

  
Other Yang said, her arm still around Blake's waist. "And now you don't. Kick him out."

  
Blake closed her eyes. She'd been thinking about Adam a lot. But not pining, or trying to forget what he'd done, or even heal from it. She'd been strategizing, figuring out how to ruin his plans. This was just another aspect of that. She started her breathing trick._ Breath in, smell her strawberry shampoo, hold it, feel her touch, breath out._

  
Blake opened her eyes. "All right."

  
"Okay." They broke the embrace, took a step back. Asked simultaneously, hands at hems. "You watching?"

  
That smile was going to ruin her. _Two_ of them. _Two_! Blake managed to nod, not trusting her voice.

  
They pulled their sundresses off, over their heads. Despite everything Yang suddenly on display, Blake's eyes saw text, and the last vestige of her brain homed in on it. Printed on their black panties, in bright yellow type, was "Property of Blake Belladonna."

  
Yang looked down at her other self, reading. Asked, glancing up at Blake. "Sure you want the forest glade and not the sex dungeon?"

  
Flushing, Blake bit her lip. "Ummm..."

  
"Get out the leather, and the gags, and maybe a flogger... Oh, and the boots! Can't forget the boots."

  
Blake really _wanted_ to be looking at two naked Yang's, but she couldn't seem to raise her eyes above the grass. Eye contact was probably something to look for in a dominatrix.

  
Laughing, the Yangs came closer. Started playing with the hem of her sundress. "Next time?"

  
Nodding, Blake pulled her own dress off. Managed to raise her eyes to chest level. Got stuck. So. Much. Yang.

  
"Do you want to do the eye trick, or should I?"

  
"Why bother? She wants to be boobstruck."

  
She really, really did. One Yang guided her down to the red-and-white-chequered blanket that had appeared. More like a low, flat, bed, really. Having sex in grass once was _quite_ enough for Blake, dream or not. Laying down her back, Blake stared up at the fireflies and stars for an instant before Yang filled her vision. "Were you just going to look, or...?" Yang bounced at her.

  
It was enough to snap Blake into action. She reached out and started playing with Yang's breasts, trying to be gentle, delicate. Tracing little designs, just barely touching. Yang snorted. "I don't want rush you, but, Blaaaaake. Be lovely-dovey with real me." She pressed down, apparently trying to smother Blake.

  
From down by Blake's knees, other Yang asked, "Hey, Blake, want me to take orders from your panties?"

  
What?

  
"Well - and thanks for covering her mouth, Yang, very helpful-"

  
"Anytime."

  
"-they say 'lick me.'"

  
Oh please yes.

  
"You heard her."

  
"Well, no, I didn't, because she's got your boobs in her mouth. But the nodding and the wiggling and moaning and literal fireflies spelling it out _kind of_ got the point across."

  
Good fireflies.

  
Blake felt Yang's hand hook under her panties. "Lift your hips, Blake." She did, and Yang peeled them off, somewhat awkwardly with only one hand. Blake really, _really_ would have liked to help, but her hands were already busy. And her mouth. Other Yang was just stroking her hair, tracing her ears. Making happy little noises in the back of her throat as Blake played away.

  
"Wow, Blake." Yang nibbled on her thigh. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it?"

  
Yes. Since Beacon. Before. Too much guilt, and fear, and- Blake pushed it all away. Not now.

  
"Because you are just... wow. All ready to go."

  
_Two_ Yangs!

  
She laughed. "I _am_ pretty awesome."

  
"Yang, there are two of us. I can talk. You get to work."

  
"Hey, I take orders from panties, not you." Yeah, two Yangs _would_ argue with each other.

  
"Shut up and start licking."

  
"Sir, yes sir!"

  
Blake gasped, threw her head back. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, trying to keep her breathing steady.

  
"Aww, you distracted her."

  
Yang pulled back for a moment. "Just sit on her face." She wrapped her arm around Blake's leg and went back to work.

  
Between the moments of drowning in pleasure, Blake managed to see Yang shake her head, and roll her eyes at herself.

  
Toying with one of the curls by Blake's ear, Yang asked, "What did you want? Her suggestion? Me to play with your boobs for a change? More time living in my cleavage?" She bit her lip. "Me, I want to watch you enjoy yourself. Touch myself to your moans."

  
Blake nodded. "Yes. That."

  
Yang lay down next to her, putting her legs up and sliding off her own panties. "Did you ever do this at Beacon? Listen to me touch myself, play with my toys in the middle of the night? Get yourself off to me? Face-down in your pillow?"

  
"Yes." More than once. "You're so hot when you're trying not to be loud."

  
"Pretty sure you'll think I'm hot when you get me screaming, too."

  
She would be. Yang wouldn't be like Blake, always worried about how much noise she was making. Blake reached down and grabbed Yang's hair. Used her grip to direct her attention. Squeezed her own breast with her other hand. Whimpered and rocked her hips when other Yang latched on and started giving her a hickey on her other breast. She could feel Yang - both Yangs - moving back and forth, on the same rhythm, touching themselves.

  
Blake kept trying to say Yang's name. Kept interrupting herself, moaning and gasping from one Yang, then the other, then back... One of them kissed her - had they changed places?

  
"I sent the mouthy Yang down there, where she can be useful."

  
Very, very useful. Blake grabbed onto Yang's hair with both hands, but she was just hanging on. Her senses narrowed down to just the sensation of Yang's tongue. Time lost what little meaning it still had.

  
When Blake could actually think again, she pulled Yang up. Kissed her, and let her go. Blake was still hovering in her golden glow as the Yangs nestled on either side of her.

  
Looking back and forth between the two of them, Blake managed to say, in a voice she barely recognized, "I love you."

  
They smiled at her, snuggled closer.

  
"I want more."

  
Left Yang snorted, and buried her head in Blake's side, trying to stifle her laughter.

  
Right Yang just smiled wider. "Come find me. Trust me, however many Yangs are in your head, the real one is better. I'm sure she'll do things we can't imagine."

  
Blake nodded. "I know. But I want more _right now_."

  
Yang rolled her eyes. "You also wanted oral sex, and it takes _forever_. Time to wake up, Blake. See you in your fantasies."

  
"But-"

  
"Yes, the Bellabooty is magnificent, and I will do whatever you want to it. Later."

* * *

Blake opened her eyes as the sunlight crossed her face. Sighed happily, and curled around her pillow. Slowly woke up, between the light and the rocking of the ship. She would have to get out of bed soon. Spend time planning, talking to the militia, helping to sort out problems. But for now, she was just going to hold her memories close. And hope.


End file.
